Where I Stood
by Alyssa105
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. A song comes on the radio which causes Edward to remember his past. Can he be comforted, and forgive himself? Read to find out.


A/N: This is just a little idea that's been going around in my mind for a little while. Enjoy, and make sure to review.

disclaimer: I'm going to make this simple. I don't own the rights to the Twilight series, they belong to stephenie Meyer. Also, I do not own the rights to the song I am using in this story.

Bella POV

Edward and I were sitting in the cottage in our room with the newly installed stereo system playing low music. We were on our somewhat not needed bed, just enjoying each other's presence. Jacob and Renesmee were at the main house with the rest of the family. We had welcomed Jacob and all the rest of the werewolves into the family. Also, Jacob and Sam's pack were no longer separated telepathically. The day that they reunited, they were all able to hear each other again.

Suddenly I felt Edward tense up. When I asked him what was wrong, I got no answer, he just held me close. This was one time I really wished I could read his mind. Then, it suddenly hit me like a brick wall. I heard the lyrics to the current song that was playing on the radio.

Edward POV

As Bella and I were sitting around, I heard a song on the radio that began to hit me hard. I really didn't know the song, but I think I had heard the radio announcer say the song was called "Where I Stood." I couldn't help but listen to the lyrics.

I don't know what I've done

Or if I like what I've begun

But something told me to run

And honey you know me it's all or none

This got me thinking about when I left Bella. Why did I have to do such a thing? Why, why, why? I felt my body begin to tense, and I began to tremble, holding Bella close as I listened to the song.

There were sounds in my head

LIttle voices whispering

That I should go and this should end

Oh and I found myself listening

I couldn't take anymore at this point. I started dry sobbing. My mind started flying into the past. I was shown those days where I would just sit around thinking about how I would go about leaving.

'Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without you

All I know is that I should

And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you

All I know is that I should

'Cos she will love you more than I could

She who dares to stand where I stood

I can't believe I thought that Bella would be better in different hands. I can't believe I had forgotten all about Victoria and her hunt for Bella. Why didn't I think of the facts? Why did I have to be so selfish. I brought not only me, but my entire family into depression. I mentally slapped myself.

See I thought love was black and white

That it was wrong or it was right

But you ain't leaving without a fight

And I think I am just as torn inside

That is exactly how I felt leaving. But what I didn't realize, was that this love was, in fact, perfect. Bella and I were meant to be.

'Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without you

All I know is that I should

And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you

All I know is that I should

'Cos she will love you more than I could

She who dares to stand where I stood

I could just see the images in my mind now. They seemed so real. Those times when Bella saw that there was tension, when Bella got the paper cut, when I told Bella I was leaving and then just let her end up lost in the forest, everything was crystal clear. It was as if I was watching it as a movie on an HD television. I wanted to turn off the song, but I just couldn't.

And I won't be far from where you are if ever you should call

You meant more to me than anyone I ever loved at all

But you taught me how to trust myself and so I say to you

This is what I have to do

I could just imagine Bella holding herself together when I was gone. I could see her crying in bed, and trying to live a good life. I guess I really understand why Charley hated me when I came back. I did something completely selfish, leaving my love to die inside.

'Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without you

All I know is that I should

And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you

All I know is that I should

'Cos she will love you more than I could

She who dares to stand where I stood

Oh, she who dares to stand where I stood

As the song finished up, I was still seeing everything as if it was real. Maybe this was real. As my thoughts flew through my mind, I could hear Bella. It sounded distant, I could barely understand what she was saying. I felt overloaded, unresponsive. I was evil, and I didn't deserve the wonderful life I had.

Bella POV

Edward seemed so distant and in thought. I knew the song that was just on had to have a big impact on him. Not only was he looking distant, but he also kept saying things like, "No, I'm evil, I shouldn't have left." No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get Edward to get out of it. Suddenly, I had an idea, I needed to call Jacob and Renesmee and get them to come help.

I picked up the phone, and dialed frantically.

ring

ring

ring

"Hello," Jacob said into the phone.

"I need you to come here with Renesmee, and maybe even Jasper. Edward sort of heard a song–" Jacob interrupted me.

"I know, I know, I am coming now, Alice just told us about the vision." Then I heard a click on the other end of the line.

Within the next minute, I saw Jacob entering the cottage in his wolf form with Renesmee on his back. When he entered, he dropped Renesmee, and ran to Edward. What shocked me, was what edward did next. He hugged Jacob.

Renesmee projected her thoughts to me, asking if her father was okay. Over the time, she had learned that she could project her thoughts without touching someone. I told her that she should go help Jacob comfort Edward. Wow, what a strange statement. Jacob comforting Edward. It wasn't something I ever had been able to picture, but it seemed to be happening now.

**********************************

It took about five minutes to get Edward back to reality, and then it took another fifteen minutes, with some empathic help from Jasper, to get Edward to stop drowning in his guilt, and continue enjoying our perfect peace that was called forever. Everyone in my family, including the wolves, learned one thing from that experience. Never let Edward hear the song, "Where I Stood," by Missy Higgins. Never again would we let Edward hear that song.

the end

A/N: Please please please please review. I hope you liked this story. Sorry it was a bit sad, I just needed to write this down, and post it. Also, the song for this story is "Where I stood," by Missy Higgins. Also, sorry if any of my aligning is wrong in this story.


End file.
